


Сон травы

by moody_flooder



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Сон травы

В углу сада, внизу невысокого, но крутого склона, есть пустырек - небольшая утоптанная площадка, на которой сжигают больничные отбросы: грязные бинты, отклеившиеся пластыри, долгие трубки полупрозрачного пластика, свернувшиеся между использованных шприцов клубком молодых змеенышей. Все это горит неохотно, вяло, плавясь и испуская жирный зыбучий дым, пахнущий преждевременной смертью.  
Хисока любит сидеть там, вдыхая резкий запах, пока не придет время возвращаться в свою палату.  
Его волосы, даже вымытые, пахнут медицинским дымом.

В его кошмарах белая тень смеется на фоне кровавой луны, а смерть садится и кормится с ее ладоней.  
Хисока слышит тихие шаги и шорох пальцев по стене в темном коридоре, задерживает дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни звука, а потом ночь выдыхает прохладный ветер ему в лицо, и он понимает, что эти шаги - его собственные. Тех шагов, которых следует бояться, он не услышит.  
Иногда он пытается уснуть, чтобы не услышать зова. Засыпая, изо всех сил сжимает спинку кровати, пока кончики пальцев не белеют настолько, что начинают оставлять в темноте светящиеся следы.   
Оказывается, он может ходить во сне. Он всегда просыпается в саду. Если закрыть глаза, то может показаться, что он еще не проснулся.  
Лето стынет на острие ночи, ветер прохладен, и трава по-змеиному шипит об ушедших, а Хисока лежит, зажмурившись, и ему кажется, что еще звук, еще один непонятный звук в выжидающей тьме - и доспевший крик разорвет ему горло. А потом к нему прикасаются ледяные руки, и Хисока немеет. Чужая ненависть, как яд, впитывается в его чувства.  
Как бы сильно он ни боялся, как бы горько он ни плакал, как бы громко он ни кричал - ничего не изменится.  
Кошмары Хисоки всегда сбываются.

Хисока - тонкие лодыжки, острые ключицы, позвонки, угрожающие прорвать бледную кожу, большие глаза цвета молодой травы и приговор в медицинской карточке.  
Он сидит в комнате отдыха перед черным квадратом выключенного телевизора, обнимает себя за плечи, на которых клеймом проступают отпечатки чужих пальцев, и молится, чтобы его никто не трогал.  
У больных, как у работников МакДоналдса, единственная тема для разговоров - организация, их объединившая.  
\- Мне сегодня делали УЗИ, - говорит малышка с огромным плюшевым медвежонком. - Доктор Такамура говорит, что мне стало лучше и скоро я смогу уехать домой.  
У девочки - мама, папа и старший брат, который привозит ей конфеты в больших бумажных пакетах. Они приезжают каждое воскресенье, и всегда очень добры к Хисоке. В их мыслях он читает: "бедный мальчик, у него нет семьи." Они не знают, какой Хисока на самом деле. Если бы узнали - их лица исказил бы ужас, они бы выставили его за дверь и строго-настрого приказали Миюки-тян держаться от него подальше. Играя с Миюки и улыбаясь ее родителям, он думает о Мураки.  
Мураки знает, какой Хисока на самом деле. Он дает Хисоке то, чего он заслуживает. Он приходит, чтобы оставить на его коже синяки, а на его душе - царапины. Хисока протягивает к нему прозрачные на свет ладони и ждет, когда тот положит в них влажное, трепещущее, исчерченное иероглифами вен, тоскующее по теплу, из которого было вырвано, - его сердце.   
Мураки причиняет Хисоке боль. Боль - это все, что он чувствует, приходя в себя после кратковременного наркоза сна. Ему кажется, что его тело создано только для боли, кто познает через боль - познает только боль. Он сжимает в негнущихся пальцах лезвие и уговаривает себя, захлебываясь слезами - убей. Тело его не слушается...  
А тело слабое, тело больное, телу холодно и оно жаждет тепла; оно никак не может согреться, судорожно вжимается в чужую кожу. Оно расступается перед чужим вторжением, охотно разводит ноги, сгибает колени за миг до того, как их дернут вверх. Тело готово исполнить любые приказания, которые разум отказывается принимать.  
Не то, чтобы от этого стало лучше. Это всегда остается насилием. Мураки никогда не бывает нежен или хотя бы осторожен. Хисока кричит, его тело упоенно кричит, сбивая с травы росу, и когда лицо вжимают в землю, когда вместо воздуха в легкие - только пригоршни влажных стеблей да песка, когда крик обрывается во взорвавшихся красным легких, не попав даже в сжавшееся горло, и взгляд застилает муть, и слезы все равно никто не увидит - мир разлетается на тысячи мелких осколков, без промедления впивающихся в его кожу. Чужая плоть, погружающаяся в него, растворяющаяся в нем, вдруг замирает, и ему кажется, что эта чужая плоть в нем все же нуждается. Что его слабое больное тело кому-то кажется вполне сносным. Чертово тело, предающее своего хозяина за тридцать серебряников несбывшегося удовольствия.  
Но иногда Хисоке бывает почти хорошо. Порой ему кажется, что он начинает к этому привыкать. В конце концов, смерть дает отсрочку тем, кто кому-то здесь еще нужен, и Хисока попытается сделать все, чтобы Мураки остался им доволен.   
Он надеется, что Мураки доволен им. Он надеется, что Мураки не все равно.   
Даже когда Хисока теряет надежду, его тело все равно продолжает надеяться.

Волосы у Хисоки выпадают клочками. Каждое утро на подушке - светлые пряди. Кожа на запястьях и лодыжках лопается, обнажая гладкое розовое "внутри", из которого сочится липкая желтоватая сукровица.  
Медсестра наносит мазь, бинтует, натянуто улыбается. В ее мыслях Хисока читает, что жить ему осталось совсем недолго, и он ободряюще улыбается ей в ответ.  
В комнате постоянно пахнет кровью, и ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как уходить в сад, ложиться на траву и смотреть, как горят его волосы.  
В саду Хисока плачет. Его лечащий врач, доктор Такамура, добрый, да врет.  
Хисока думает о Мураки. У Мураки сухие ладони и странная мимика. Где в письме ставили бы запятую, в устной речи он вставляет улыбку. Конечно, его дружелюбие обманчиво, кому как не Хисоке это знать, но в первую минуту ему всякий раз кажется, что все, что было между ними раньше, ему просто почудилось.  
...Хисока впервые увидел росу в больнице, и ему кажется, что это слезы тех, кто горюет о умерших здесь. Когда умрет он, росы не будет.

На завтрак - две зеленых таблетки, на обед - красная и синяя, на ужин - целая пригоршня. Хисоку постоянно тошнит, и он целый день спит.  
Он уже не выходит в сад смотреть, как горят его волосы. С наступлением ночи в воздухе повисает запах удушливого одиночества.  
...Пока дежурная, занимающаяся уборкой, вытирает пыль под шкафом, он свешивается с кровати и выуживает из ее ведра кусочек пластыря.  
Вечером он клеит его на дверь. Утром - находит его на полу.  
Значит, Мураки приходил, что бы это ни значило. Хисока обнимает себя за плечи и оглядывается. По углам медицинским дымом клубятся тени. Он больше не один.  
Хисока вздрагивает и выпрямляется, будто Мураки все еще здесь. С вызовом вздергивает подбородок.  
Он готов бороться. Он готов проиграть.  
...Он пытается не думать о том, что это просто медсестра могла зайти во время ночного обхода, или что пластырь, приклеенный во второй раз, мог сам отлепиться.  
Такие мысли оставляют в его груди странную пустоту.

Хисока знает, что однажды Мураки не придет. Кукла разбита, рельсы игрушечного поезда сломаны, как ребра.  
Но если Мураки не придет, разве это не значит, что... Хисока сосредоточенно слушает свое дыхание.  
Сухим теплым вечером, когда даже роса не потревожит сон травы, он умирает.


End file.
